Erubescent
by Purple Lex
Summary: Another of my Word of the Day's, this one way more cute and fluffy than the others :   Includes Mary, Marshall and awesome Oscar  the dog


**Hello In Plain Sight fans! How's everyone else doing this fine morning? I spent 30 minutes on this WotD and while it's different than all of my others, I still like it. I actually think it's kind of cute :) but I'd like to know what ya'll think about it. **

**Speaking of opinions, what was everyone's on last weeks episode? I was late watching it but I did last night and it threw me for a loop! I can't tell now if Mary's going to find the perfect adoptive family or because of her knack for finding something wrong with everyone and everything, keep the baby. One one hand, she was telling her witness about family being family and you get what you get but it's up to you and who you are to determine how you deal with them and what they mean to you. On the other hand, Oscar tore up all the folders (I think) except that one with the young couple. I hope she keeps the baby but I'm honestly stumped on what USA's doing with this show. How odd.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form, is USA or In Plain Sight owned by me or controlled by me. **

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Erubescent (adjective): becoming red or reddish; blushing.

**XxxxxxxxX**

"Oh my God, you pest! No, no, no! Ugh, you shouldn't even be called a dog after this." Mary sighed in frustration and ran a hand through her hair.

All over her bedroom floor was underwear. Lace and cloth, bright and dark, all of it was scattered so as almost every inch of her floor was covered. "How in the world did he get them all seperated like this?" Mary mumbled as she bent down to start gathering them all up. For heaven's sake, no two pieces were even an inch on top of each other. However he did it, it had to have taken him a lot of time.

"My underwear wwere in my top drawer too. How the hell..." Mary continued mumbling away.

She turned and glared at said dog in question, who was now sitting in the doorway and watching the scene calmly.

"Abandonment issues my ass. You planned this, didn't you? No more coming into my bedroom now. Look, if you're suppose to be my spirit guide, which is ridiculous and you're not, but if there were such thing and you were it, I have no idea what sign you are trying to give me with this. Okay? So you should be more direct next time, buster."

Oscar just whined in response and picked up her matching pair of red undies - her boldest pair, never to be seen by anyone else's eyes - and trotted out of the room.

"Wait you bastard! I'm pregnant here!" Mary yelled after him. She heaved herself up by using the dresser and bed both and just walked out into the living room before being distracted by the doorbell. She opened it to see her partner leaning against the door frame, raising a paper bag to her eyelevel.

"I thought you might need some help filling that 'busy weekend' of yours." Marshall said playfully before walking past her and depositing the bag of burgers - which she could now smell oh-so-strongly - on the couch.

"Thanks for asking and calling ahead doofus. No, please, come right in, I insist." She muttered as she closed the door. Marshall just quirked his lips in response.

As if on cue, Oscar came trotting out from God-knows-where and dropped the still-in-mouth panties at Marshall's feet. To Mary's horror, he bent down and picked them up, studying them. He then turned to her, looking her straight in the eye, and deadpanned, "Really, Mare. If you want to buy me a present, you should ask my size first."

Mary turned beat red and snatched them back. She turned quickly and stomped to her bedroom, slamming the door.

Marshall just smiled and sat down on the couch to rub Oscar's ears appreciatively.

She stayed in her bedroom an extra minute to calm herself down before she ended up threatening to call whoever it was she needed to call to get rid of Oscar. Really, the red face was just because she was angry at the dog. Really. She was not blushing at Marshall seeing her secret purchase panties or the fact that he had touched them. Not at all.

Mary Shannon did not blush.


End file.
